


Nightmare

by AliCat2600



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliCat2600/pseuds/AliCat2600
Summary: Dean has a terrible nightmare and Cas comforts him.





	

_Dean is running through the forest in the dark, the leaves crunching under his feet and beams of moon light cutting down through the trees. “Cas!” he screams “where are you!?” He continues running until he finally sees him, Cas, he has an angel blade held up to his throat by some blonde haired guy Dean can only assume is an angel. “Cas” Dean breathes out, and starts to step forward. “eh eh eh” the blonde man says pressing the blade closer into Cas’ throat, “don’t come any closer or your angel here gets it.” Dean stops but he starts to pull out his gun, “Dean, don’t.” Cas says warningly, but he doesn’t listen and raises his gun towards the man. The man starts laughing “you know that won’t help you.” Dean takes a shot any way right into his shoulder, grunting the man stabs Cas in the chest and Cas falls to the ground as his grace lights his vessel._ Dean jolts up gasping in cold sweat, causing Cas to wake. “Hey, Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel asks. Dean looks down at Cas and sighs, “I love you” is all he can say. “I love you Cas, I’m so sorry.” Cas pulls Dean in close and kisses him on the forehead, whispering ‘it’s ok’ over and over. They both fall back asleep in each others arms, not letting go the whole night.


End file.
